The Return
by spyguy181
Summary: Okay so heres the summary Jenny Comes back to the Doctor but the Doctor is the matt Smith doctor because it's the only way this story could work. She meets Rory and Amy and Her Mother River Song or Mrs. Doctor. (see what i did there?) they go around as the family duo and save planets and stuff.here's my forum/forum/ideas-for-future-or-present-stories/17392
1. surprise!

Jenny eased back in her chair. Her green shirt dirty with grease from the engines. "Coming across planet."

"Thank you computer." She said. she set in motion the landing sequence. So far she had saved five planets from destruction.

"UNIDENTIFED SHIP COLLISOUN!" Flashed on the screen. She tried to avoid the ship but crashed. Fire flared in the bridge giving her blisters. A hand reached out and pulled into a ship.

"No, No, No!" yelled a British voice. "not good, not good."

"Doctor what's wrong?" a Scottish female voice asked.

"the TARDIS crashed and its engines refuse to boot up!" Jenny opened her eyes. She saw a man in a bow tie and a girl with orange hair she looked like early twenties maybe mid-twenties.

"Doctor I pulled someone from the other crash." Said the girl. The "Doctor" looked over. His eyes widened.

"I never forget a face especially an important one." He said. Jenny was so confused. She did not know this man. She tried to recall the name "Doctor." Then she remembered her father.

"Dad!?" she yelled.

"Jenny!" he said with a smile. She ran to him with full force and hugged him.

"Doctor you have a daughter?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Oh Jenny this is Amy. Amy this is Jenny. Rory!" He said. They shook hands, and a another man ran out.

"Yes doctor?" he said

"This is my daughter Jenny." Said The Doctor

"When did she get here and how did she get here?"

"We crashed into her. And now were falling." Rory's eyes got bigger

"What do you mean falling?" the Doctor tapped furiously on the TARDIS's control counsel.

"Hello sweetie." Said another female voice. The TARDIS door open and in flew a girl with curly blond hair. "Who is this girl?" she asked.

"This is my daughter Jenny." He said.

"You have a daughter?" she said in surprise.

"Not now River the TARDIS's engines wont boot up." The Doctor said. The girl walked over and pressed a button.

"They were off." She said. The Doctor looked embarrassed. "But anyways does this mean she's my daughter?"

"I'm pretty sure it does." He said.

"That means she our granddaughter and were her grandparents." Said Rory.

"Yep pretty much dad." River said to Rory. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"we have a granddaughter!" Jenny was pretty sure this day couldn't get happier and weirder.


	2. civil war

**i know i haven't posted in what has it been a year i would say I've been busy but that's not an excuse i just didn't think ill be able to write a doctor who story i mean i thought should i use dalacks or a complete new enemy (i wont tell you what i chose) that i also aren't great at mysteries but here it is also i might make a another story of jenny and stuff after this.**

jenny sat on the floor of the tardis she couldn't stop looking at her father, and mother? apparently her parents are those two talking to her and Amy was it gave birth to melody on the tardis thus some of the energy went in her making her a time lord kind of. **(A/N hope i got that right haven't watched doctor who in a while) **she stood up and went to the console her father looked different apparently he regenerates thus his appearance changes. "hmm don't know what year this is or what planet or timeline and its not coming up in the tardis index." said the doctor

"well why don't you set her down we came here for a reason." said Amy. jenny looked at the coordinates weird her ship was bringing her here before she crashed. "my ship was going to bring me here." she spoke up. "it said this place was from the year when i was born and a civil war was brewing between the Alderamin empire who look like elves and humans the humans apparently the humans found this world conquered it finally the Alderamin had enough." suddenly the tardis bustled to life. information popped up on the index.

"year is 2525 Andromeda galaxy lucky system third planet from their sun." said Melody.

"lets head down shall we?" said the doctor.

"wait you wanna go down to a planet that the TARDIS didn't even recognize this is bloody perfect not to mention theirs a civil war!"


End file.
